Smoking Lust
by DressagePunk
Summary: Remus and Tonks have strong sexual feelings for each other. What happens when it all comes out in a one night stand, up against the kitchen wall. Written for the Seven Deadly Sins Challenge


Title: Smoking Lust

Character(s): Tonks and Lupin

Rating: M

Warning(s): Sex, Smoking.

Challenge(s): Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges – Seven Deadly Sins Challenge

Word Count: 1,796

Nympadora Tonks walked into Grimmauld Place after tossing her lit fag into a snow bank. She hated winter, it wasn't a smoking season. She wasn't even a bloody smoker, well until recently. She'd always adapted herself to the situation.

Short hair in hot weather, turning into a warty old witch to walk down Knockturn Alley and now she'd turn into a smoker. A smoker to hang out with Sirius and Remus. She didn't need an excuse to hang out with her cousin, but when they were constantly outside smoking, in this weather she needed an excuse.

Tonks stomped her boots on the mat Molly had laid out before walking into the Meeting Room for the order. The portrait of her Great Aunt was already screaming, but she didn't really help the cause. She stopped directly before stepping into the Room, and made her boobs slightly larger and her lips just for good measure.

As she stepped into the room, Sirius and Remus were talking at the far end talking joyfully; other Order members didn't really seem to matter at that point. All she cared about was Remus; all she bloody wanted was Remus. She tried to strut down the table to the far end, but half way she wound up tripping and crashing into the floor.

Molly Weasley scoffed, Sirius laughed, but what made it all worth it was the look of curiosity on Lupin's face. Tonks righted herself quickly and plopped down in the chair next to Sirius.

"Have a nice trip Tonks?" Sirius asked

"Fuck off, Prat." She shot back as the meeting started and the room became quiet.

Throughout the meeting nothing mattered, not defeating the Dark Lord, not even killing the blood prejudice. The only thing that mattered was him. His scars, the signs of the disease he was forced to fight. She found them beautiful, a physical representation of all of his pain.

He was beautiful, and he was bloody sexy as hell. She watched as his hand slipped to his forehead. His hair was a sight all on its own. But his mouth was the most intriguing. She wanted his lips, wanted them but loved them.

Lupin left quickly after the meeting finished, and as the tails of his robe left the room, "I want to ride his face." Tonks said to no one imparticular. But Sirius caught her words.

"Tonks, way out of your league." He said teasingly; in response Tonks just morphed into a exceptionally tall, long legged blonde woman with even bigger tits.

"She might not be, but you're out of his league." Sirius said to her non-verbal response, Tonks ignored him and walked outside. Lupin was still on the stoop smoking, assumingly before he traveled back underground. Tonks tried to morph back to her previous form but he caught her quickly.

"My, My what nice tits you have there." Lupin said jokingly, ashing his fag with a flick.

"You know it." Tonks flirted back knowing that he'd be the gentleman and ignore her advances.

Lupin couldn't help but notice her beauty, she was able to pull anything off, but he liked her natural face shape. It was the hardest for her to keep because it meant completely relaxing but occasionally he saw it.

He couldn't help but notice how her boobs always seemed slightly larger when she walked talked to him in meetings, and how they seemingly shrank while she faced away from him. But it had to be his bloody imagination. Tonks apparated away quickly after their exchange.

Lupin wasn't along for long as Sirius quickly came out of the house, a half smoked fag between his fingers.

"Molly will kill you if you keep smoking in there." Lupin stated

"Oh jeez, it's my bloody house. The woman needs to get a grip. Not everyone can run around like the Nazi regime all the time." Sirius responded

"So you know your cousin…" Lupin trailed off

"Tonks?" questioned Sirius a smirk growing across his face.

"Yeah."

"What about her?" said Sirius lighting another fag, while sticking the paper pack towards Lupin

"Well…" Remus trailed off again

"What?" said Sirius throwing the paper pack back in his coat pocket.

"I want to fuck her brains out." He said deeply inhaling and slightly flinching, as he was sure Sirius was going to come out swinging.

"That's interesting." That was the only response Lupin got, Sirius went back inside and Lupin apparated to his underground hovel.

That night Tonks lay in bed, stretching her long legs out to the edge of the bed, she couldn't help but want someone next to her. Someone sexy, someone violent, someone, well someone like Lupin. The lights were off, her flat was empty. But she bloody wanted to have him here with her.

Her hand slowly ran down her flat stomach, sliding quickly under the thick elastic of her underwear. She almost laughed, no one else would call it underwear, but she did. Her mother used to complain; why they spent so much for a few strings of fabric sewed together at awkward angles. Rubbing her fingers over her smooth skin, she could feel the rough skin of the pads of his fingers, as it slowly graced over her tight bundle of nerves.

She could feel his hot breathe on her neck. As she slipped two of her fingers inside of herself, she could feel him. She could imagine him dominantly on top of her; imagine him fucking her twelve ways into Sunday.

All she wanted was to run her nails down his back; leave him with scars of pleasure, not scars of pain. She wanted to have sex until her bones hurt, until his bones hurt. She wanted him to fuck her sideways; hell anyways was fine with her.

And it was these thoughts that made her finish, she imagined his strong fingers inside her rather than her own. Her walls collapsed around her fingers as she slowly pulled them out. She allowed herself to bask in her waves of pleasure as she thought of him.

That night he couldn't help but keep to himself, he stayed in his little cavern. It wasn't fit for humans to live in, but for his kind it was perfectly acceptable. It wasn't fit for the queen she was. He didn't even think thoughts of her were fit to be down here. But he couldn't help himself.

Her heart shaped face and quirky attitude, plus her killer body. He knew she was dynamite in bed, she had to be with the attitude she put off. He slowly started to stroke himself as thoughts of her dancing around a pole swam through his mind.

He wanted to know what she really looked it like but it didn't matter, any form she took was beautiful. Enchanting in every way, sexy but well just fucking sexy. He couldn't help but want her under him, withering in his hands. He wanted her to come all over his hands, then over his mouth, and finally over his throbbing member. He wanted her to feel pleasure that didn't exist in the Muggle world; that only existed because sex was magic.

He finished himself, and fell asleep in the dark dank cave where Tonks should never be present.

The next meeting went similar; Lupin passed Tonks on his way into the room. Meeting Sirius in their usual corner he couldn't help but say something.

"Your cousin's ass is like an onion." Lupin said

"What?" replied Sirius was his jaw dropped,

"It makes me want to cry." He responded

"Wotcher, that Tonks, She'll kick like a mule with its balls wrapped in duct tape." Sirius replied as Tonks walked into the room.

Tonks watched him, as he talked to the rest of the order, when he made snide comments to Sirius. He noticed, but he only noticed because he was watching her in the same manner. He all but ripped her out of the room and fucked her against the wall, when she crossed her ankles and set them on the elevated table.

After the meeting, everyone started to leave. All the children were back at Hogwarts, so Molly and Arthur went back to the Burrow. No one else ever stayed at Grimmauld Place. But that night before anyone could even say good bye, they all disapparated, except for Sirius who went out to smoke.

That's when he needed her, and that's when she needed him. He threw her into a wall, trapping her in with his body. Her teeth grazed over his collar bone, at the same time his mouth pressed kisses down her neck.

She couldn't do anything else; when he started sucking on her soft flesh she bit down. Into his shoulder, but he didn't even wince. He just kept sucking. He threw their robes to the ground and started pulling at the button down she had on.

She grabbed for his shirt and yanked it off, popping the buttons off the collar. As her shirt came off, he grabbed her breasts, not gently, not teasing, he kneaded them roughly. Pinching her nipples and pulling her hair. Her nails raked down his back, leaving a trail of burned skin and blood in her wake.

Her skirt was hiked up, around her waist, and his pants had gone. She bit his shoulder, and left a blood filled hickey across his jaw bone. It wasn't slow and gentle like making love. It was fucking, that's what they wanted, it was what they needed. He slammed into her, her head pushing into the wall; he pulled out almost completely before burying himself in her heat once again.

Her head hit the wall with each repetitive stroke. It started to leave an indent in the already soft dry wall, the shape of Tonk's heart shaped head. She was excited but completely relaxed.

Her nails started to rake across the sides of his back, re-breaking older scars. Her head started to break through the wall with every fast stroke. Her legs were wrapped so tightly around his waist, she didn't know how there was still any blood in his head.

She started falling over the edge as heat started to build within her stomach. She wasn't going to last much longer. Her muscles started to contract, and flushed waves of tensions out of her body. As waves of pleasure washed over her she felt his hot seed spill into her.

She loved this, but she unwrapped her legs and pulled her skirt down.

"Tonks…"

"Remus, Don't even start the poor me routine. I liked it, you liked it. Get over it." She replied when he tried to justify what happened.

He just smiled as the heart faced witch walked out to the front of Grimmauld Place.


End file.
